1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a driving mechanism for a travelling toy, and more particularly to a driving mechanism for a toy which automatically runs backwardly when its forward movement is hindered by an obstacle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a known power driven toy capable of running in both forward and backward directions components of the switching mechanism for the reversal of movement are mounted on both sides of the toy. Consequently, the structure of the driving mechanism is complicated and hence is expensive. This is particularly undesirable for children who are consumers of the toy. Also, it is impossible for the known toy to be run by being pushed manually.